metallifandomcom-20200214-history
Black metal
Black metal on metallimusiikin suuntaus, joka sai alkunsa 1980-luvun alussa ja on kehittynyt nykyiseen muotoonsa lähinnä Norjassa, Ruotsissa ja Suomessa 1990-luvun alkupuolella. Black metalia soittavia yhtyeitä on runsaasti ympäri maailmaa, mutta tunnetuimmat ovat enimmäkseen kotoisin Pohjoismaista. Black metal -yhtyeet pyrkivät luomaan synkän ja kylmän äänimaailman nopeatempoisilla kappaleilla, joissa korostuvat rock- ja metallimusiikin kolmen soinnun kaavoista poikkeavat sovitukset, terävät ja diskanttiset sähkökitarat sekä murinalaulu. Myös musiikilliset kokeilut ovat tavallisia. Toisaalta black metalia soittavat yhtyeet saattavat erota toisistaan paljonkin musiikin, sanoitusten ja aatteiden suhteen. Tyylilajille ja erityisesti sanoituksille ominaista on äärimmäinen hyökkäävyys, kristinuskoa ja sen väitettyä kaksinaismoraalia kohtaan osoitettu viha ja saatananpalvontaan viittaaminen. Black metalin ensimmäinen aalto syntyi 1980-luvun alun thrash metal -yhtyeistä, ja sen merkittäviä edelläkävijöitä olivat Venom, Bathory, Hellhammer ja Celtic Frost. Toinen aalto kehittyi 1980-luvun lopussa ja 1990-luvun alussa erityisesti Norjassa, missä Burzum, Mayhem, Darkthrone ja Emperor nousivat suuremman yleisön tietoisuuteen. Vaikka kolmatta aaltoa ei ole vielä selkeästi havaittavissa, 2000-luvun modernit black metal -yhtyeet ovat yhdistelleet uusia aineksia pohjimmiltaan ensimmäistä ja toista aaltoa edustavaan musiikkiin. Black metalia on yleisesti pidetty underground-musiikkityylinä, koska se ei tavoittele valtavirtamusiikille tyypillistä näkyvyyttä musiikkiviestimissä ja musiikin tekijät pyrkivät usein pysyttelemään tuntemattomina ja arvoituksellisina. Historia Ensimmäinen aalto Black metalin ensimmäiseksi aalloksi kutsutaan niitä 1980-luvun yhtyeitä, joilta 1990-luvulla toimineet black metal -yhtyeet omaksuivat äänimaailmaan ja imagoon liittyviä vaikutteita. Ensimmäisen aallon yhtyeiden musiikki oli usein lähempänä thrash metalia kuin nykyistä black metalia, mutta niiden sanoitukset käsittelivät synkkiä ja saatanallisia aiheita. Jo eräät 1970-luvun alun rock- ja metalliyhtyeet, kuten Black Sabbath ja Black Widow, olivat käsitelleet tällaisia aiheita kappaleissaan. Vaikka ne olivatkin äänimaailmaltaan kaukana nykyisistä metallimusiikin äärimuodoista, nekin ovat vaikuttaneet merkittävästi myöhempiin black metal -yhtyeisiin. Termiä ”black metal” käytti ensimmäisen kerran brittiläinen Venom-yhtye, jonka keulahahmo Conrad "Cronos" Lant käytti käsitettä usein haastatteluissa erottaakseen yhtyeensä perinteisestä heavy metalista. Jo Venomin ensimmäinen albumi Welcome to Hell antoi saatanallisine teemoineen enteitä tulevasta, mutta varsinaisesti varhaisen black metalin synnytti vuonna 1982 julkaistu Black Metal, joka antoi myös nimensä uudelle musiikkisuuntaukselle. Venomin musiikki muistutti lähinnä uuden aallon brittiläistä heavy metalia sekä speed ja thrash metal -suuntauksia, mutta yhtyeen itsestään antama kuva ja sanoitukset julistivat sen olevan liitossa Saatanan kanssa. Venomin jäsenet myös käyttivät erikoisia taiteilijanimiä, kuten Cronos, Mantas ja Abaddon, mikä oli siihen aikaan harvinaista. Venomin kahden ensimmäisen albumin jälkeen, vuonna 1984, pohjoismaisiin musiikkipiireihin ilmestyi toinen merkittävä black metaliin vaikuttanut yhtye, ruotsalainen Bathory. Sen musiikki vei black metalia vieläkin pitemmälle: tempot olivat hyvin nopeita, kitaroiden soundi ohut, diskanttinen ja suttuinen ja rummut takoivat nopeaa blast beatia. Varsinkin laulaja-kitaristi Thomas ”Quorthon” Forsbergin korkea ja epäinhimillinen lauluääni, joka yhdisteli kirkumista ja murinaa, on vakiintunut yhdeksi black metalin tunnusmerkeistä. Bathorysta tuli myös black metalin yhden alalajin, viikinkimetallin edelläkävijä. Black metal -vaikutteet levisivät nopeasti etenkin Euroopassa 1980-luvun alkupuolella. Yhteistä kaikille yhtyeille kansallisuudesta riippumatta oli vakaa, mutta pieni joukko underground-kannattajia. Tanskalainen vuonna 1981 perustettu Mercyful Fate oli tärkeä black metalin edelläkävijä: laulujen sanoituksista löytyi usein viittauksia Saatanaan ja okkultismiin, ja yhtyeen laulaja King Diamond otti ensimmäistä kertaa käyttöön corpse paintiksi kutsutut kasvomaalit, joilla pyrittiin kuvaamaan paholaismaisia piirteitä ja kuolonkalpeutta. Sveitsiläinen Hellhammer (1982) ja sitä seurannut Celtic Frost (1984) veivät black metalia myös kokeellisempaan suuntaan. Norjalaisen Mayhemin Euronymous on maininnut myös saksalaiset thrash metal -yhtyeet Sodomin ja Destructionin tärkeinä vaikuttajinaan ja pitänyt niiden levyjä ”black metalin mestariteoksina”. Eräs black metalin ensimmäisen aallon yhtyeistä oli kotoisin Etelä-Amerikasta: brasilialainen vuonna 1985 perustettu Sarcófago käytti nykyaikaista corpse paintia ja epäinhimillistä, matalaa ja murisevaa laulutekniikkaa. Sarcófagon maalauksia on pidetty ensimmäisenä ”oikeana” corpse paintina. Toinen aalto Black metalin toinen aalto eli niin sanottu norjalainen aalto syntyi 1990-luvun alussa. Suuntausta johtivat Mayhemin, Burzumin, Satyriconin, Immortalin, Darkthronen, Enslavedin ja Emperorin kaltaiset yhtyeet. Ne käyttivät musiikissaan voimakkaita tehokeinoja: kitarasoundien keski- ja alarekisteri oli miksattu kuulumattomiin, laulu oli raa'an kuuloista murinaa ja äänimaailma karkea ja kylmä. Yhtyeet myös käyttivät esiintymislavalla saatanallista rekvisiittaa tehostaakseen musiikin luomaa kylmän nihilististä vaikutelmaa. Black metal -termillä tarkoitetaan usein juuri norjalaista black metalia. Siinä missä aiemmat yhtyeet olivat pitäneet etäisyyttä sanoitusten käsittelemiin aiheisiin, monet toisen aallon norjalaisyhtyeet suhtautuivat saatananpalvontaan vakavammin. Niiden jäsenet tekivät rikoksia ja myös yllyttivät rikollisuuteen. Black metal tuli julkisuuteen ennen kaikkea Mayhem-yhtyeen kautta. Sen perustajajäsen Euronymous oli vasta 16-vuotias, kun Mayhem aloitti toimintansa vuonna 1983. Kymmenen vuotta tiukasti underground-piireissä pysyneen yhtyeen albumi De Mysteriis Dom Sathanas vuodelta 1994 on eräs tunnetuimpia black metal -julkaisuja. Mayhem sai valtavasti julkisuutta yhtyeeseen liittyneiden kuolemantapausten ja rikosten vuoksi. Laulaja Dead teki itsemurhan, ja yhtyeen basisti Varg Vikernes murhasi Euronymouksen. Myös Emperor sai kyseenalaista julkisuutta, kun rumpali Bård ”Faust” Eithun murhasi erään homoseksuaalin puukolla. Norjalaiset yhtyeet vaikuttivat myös muihin pohjoismaihin, joihin syntyi sellaisia yhtyeitä kuten ruotsalaiset Marduk ja Dissection ja suomalaiset Impaled Nazarene, Archgoat, Beherit ja Barathrum. Vaikka black metalin toinen aalto syntyi lähinnä Pohjoismaissa, se sai uusia kannattajia Itä-Euroopasta itäblokin hajottua. Jo ennen Neuvostoliiton hajoamista Itä-Eurooppaan oli kehittynyt 1980-luvulla extreme metal -alakulttuuri, johon vaikutti varsinkin unkarilainen black metal -yhtye Tormentor. Nykyään black metal on muiden metallimusiikin äärisuuntausten tavoin varsin suosittua Itä-Euroopassa, joskin sen taloudellinen merkitys on pienempi kuin Pohjoismaissa laajan piratismin vuoksi. Muutamat yhtyeet ovat kuitenkin nostaneet lajin merkitystä, kuten puolalainen black ja death metal -yhtye Behemoth ja Graveland, romanialainen Negură Bunget sekä ukrainalainen, osin kansallissosialistista black metalia soittava Nokturnal Mortum. Myös japanilainen black metal on vaikuttanut tyylilajiin; merkittäviä japanilaisia yhtyeitä ovat vuonna 1983 perustettu ensimmäisen aallon Sabbat, sekä toisen aallon yhtyeet kuten vanhempi Sigh, black metal -yhtyeeksi melko epätavallinen naistrio Gallhammer sekä Abigail. Vaikka toisen aallon black metal -yhtyeiden musiikki ja vaikutteet vaihtelivat death metalista thrash metaliin, yhtyeille oli tyypillistä underground-henkisyys, raaka ja yksinkertainen musiikki sekä viimeistelemättömät äänitteet. Jotkut myöhemmät black metal -yhtyeet ovat kuitenkin edenneet progressiivisempaan, sinfonisempaan tai kevyempään suuntaan. Norjalainen Dimmu Borgir toi black metalin suosiollaan valtavirtaan, ja Cradle of Filthiä on väitetty parhaiten menestyneeksi englantilaiseksi metalliyhtyeeksi sitten Iron Maidenin. Black metaliin liittyvät rikokset ja kuolemantapaukset Black metalin propagandistinen, kristinuskon vastainen sanoma synnytti 1990-luvun alussa Norjassa väkivalta- ja vahingontekorikosten aallon, jonka synnyttämän kohun myötä tyylisuuntaus tuli yleisesti tunnetuksi. Vuosina 1992–1998 poltettiin noin 50 kirkkoa, ja lukuisat black metal -muusikot päätyivät vankilaan. Tulipalojen sammutuksessa kuoli ainakin yksi palomies. Rikollisuuteen sekaantuivat ennen kaikkea Norjan ”mustan sisäpiirin” jäsenet, Euronymouksen omistamassa Helvete-musiikkikaupassa Oslossa kokoontuneet nuoret muusikot. Tähän okkulttiseen sisäpiiriin kuuluivat esimerkiksi Mayhemin Varg Vikernes (joka perusti myöhemmin oman yhtyeen, Burzumin), Øystein Aarseth (Euronymous), jota on joskus pidetty Norjan black metal -piirien johtohahmona, sekä monet Immortal- ja Darkthrone-yhtyeiden jäsenet. Vikernes murhasi Aarsethin vuonna 1993. Jo aiemmin, vuonna 1991 Mayhemin laulaja Dead teki itsemurhan. Deadin ruumiista otettua kuvia pantiin erään Mayhem-bootlegin kanteen, ja yhtyeen jäsenten on väitetty syöneen Deadin aivojen palasia. Mayhemin pitkäaikainen laulaja Dead viilteli itseään usein konserteissa. Emperorin Bård Eithun murhasi ilman selvää syytä itselleen tuntemattoman homoseksuaalin 1992. Ruotsissa Dissection-yhtyeen Jon Nödtveidt tuomittiin algerialaisen miehen murhan avunannosta. Syyksi on epäilty sekä uhrin homoseksuaalisuutta että ulkomaalaistaustaisuutta. Nödtveit teki itsemurhan elokuussa 2006. Gorgorothin laulaja Gaahl tuomittiin pahoinpitelystä vuonna 2005, ja hän oli myös uhannut juoda uhrinsa verta. Myös Pohjoismaiden ulkopuolella on tapahtunut väkivaltaisuuksia, jotka ovat liittyneet black metaliin. Mittasuhteiltaan ne eivät kuitenkaan ole olleet lähelläkään Norjan 1990-luvun alun tapahtumia. Suomessa ehkä tuorein tunnetun black metal -artistin kuolemantapaus on Finntroll- ja Impaled Nazarene -yhtyeissä soittaneen Teemu ”Somnium” Raimorannan kuolema vuonna 2003. Raimoranta putosi Helsingissä Pitkältäsillalta Töölönlahden jäälle. Impaled Nazarenen laulaja Mika Luttinen on epäillyt julkisesti Raimorannan tehneen itsemurhan. Musikaaliset erityispiirteet Black metal -musiikin tyyli ja äänituotanto vaihtelevat yhtyeittäin. Useimmat yhtyeet kuitenkin käyttävät kirkuna- tai murinalaulua ja erittäin voimakkaita kitaransäröefektejä ja pyrkivät luomaan synkän tunnelman. Yleisimmin käytetyt soittimet ovat sähkökitara, basso ja rummut. Kitarat kuulostavat säröisiltä, etäisiltä ja kolkoilta, ja niillä soitetaan korkeita äänialoja, bassoääniä vain vähän. Soitto on erittäin nopeaa ja usein tarkoituksellisesti epäselvän kuuloista. Jotkut black metal -yhtyeet eivät käytä bassoääntä juuri ollenkaan vaan jättävät sen ohuen kuuloiseksi. Rummuissa hyödynnetään erittäin nopeaa blast beatia. Riffit ovat yleensä yksinkertaisia, ja niissä on vain muutama sävel. Black metal -kappaleet ovat usein hyvin kaoottisia, ja niissä vältetään tietoisesti perinteisen rockmusiikin kaavoja. Soittotaitoa ei pidetä black metalissa välttämättä yhtä olennaisena kuin muissa metallin lajeissa, vaikkakin esimerkiksi Mayhemista ja Dimmu Borgirista tunnettua Jan Axel Blombergia (taiteilijanimeltään Hellhammer) on pidetty yhtenä metallimusiikin taitavimmista rumpaleista. Black metaliin kuuluvat erityisesti antikristilliset ja satanistiset sanoitukset, jotka lauletaan erityisen raa'alla ja epäinhimillisellä äänellä. Laulua voisi kuvailla kurkusta rääkymiseksi, kirkumiseksi tai örisemiseksi, ja se on huomattavasti korkeampitaajuista kuin death metalista tuttu murina. Kuitenkin myös matalaa murinaa käytetään. Varhaisessa black metalissa suosittiin usein tahallisesti huonolaatuisia äänitteitä, eivätkä soittajat välttämättä olleet musiikillisesti kovin taitavia. Äänimaailman luoma tunnelma on black metal -musiikissa merkittävässä osassa. Esimerkiksi Bathorystä on sanottu, että musiikkia merkittävämpää oli pelottava tunnelma ja salaperäisyys. Yhtyeen johtohahmo Quorthon totesi asiasta näin: "Jossain vaiheessa tajusimme, että nimenomaan yhtyeen arvoituksellisuus veti ihmisiä puoleensa, ei niinkään se mitä me teimme. – – Kyse on välinpitämättömyyden voimasta. Todellisuudessa Bathory oli yhdistelmä Kate Bush -vaikutteita ja kaveria soittamassa rumpuja, joita paikattiin konevirvelillä. Ei sitä kukaan halua kuulla, se on kuin menettäisi uskonsa joulupukkiin." (Quorthon) Musiikkitoimittaja ja -kirjailija Ian Christe on kuvaillut, että ”Bathoryn kitarat kuulostivat ompelukoneilta ja rummut siltä kuin joku olisi piessyt märkää pahvia". Tyylilajin kehitys Ensimmäiset black metal -yhtyeet olivat kehittäneet musiikkinsa speed ja thrash metalin pohjalta ja ottaneet vaikutteita myös punkista ja uuden aallon brittiläisestä metallista. Sävellykset tai soittotekniikka ei ole ollut itseisarvo black metalissa, ja siitä onkin erottunut toinen äärimetallimusiikin laji death metal, jonka soittajat ja sävellykset ovat yleensä taidokkaampia. Vaikka black metal -yhtyeet käyttivätkin aluksi paljon muiden metallimusiikin tyylilajien tehokeinoja (esimerkiksi blast beat oli ennestään tuttua hardcore punkista, kitarasoinnut thrash metalista ja murinalaulu death metalista), sanoitukset käsittelivät lähes poikkeuksetta saatanallisia ja raakoja aiheita, lavaesiintyminen oli suurieleistä ja siinä oli mukana, osin pilailumielessä, mustaa magiaa. Venomin ja Hellhammer-yhtyeen huono soittotaito on yleisesti tunnettu tosiasia. Albumien alkeellinen tuotanto samoin kuin laulussa hyödynnetty karjunta olivat tyypillisiä myös toisen aallon black metal -yhtyeille. Ruotsalaista Bathorya pidetään sen soundin luojana, joka nykyään mielletään black metaliksi, ja vielä 1990-luvun black metalissa näkyivät vahvana Bathoryltä saadut vaikutteet. Lähinnä Norjassa syntynyt black metalin toinen aalto pyrki epäkaupallisuuteen, toisin kuin death metal. Siitä huolimatta skandinaavinen black metal otti vaikutteita death metalista. Sen tunnusmerkeiksi kehittyivät death metalia nopeampi tempo, kappaleiden hypnoottisuus, joka saavutettiin samojen sointukuvioiden loputtomalla toistolla, sekä luonnon ja muinaisten uskontojen ihannointi sanoituksissa. Ensimmäinen toisen aallon black metal -yhtye oli Mayhem. Norjalainen Emperor kehitti black metalia melodisempaan ja taiteellisempaan suuntaan, ja se oli ensimmäinen black metal -yhtye, joka käytti kosketinsoittimia. Emperorista muodostuikin sinfonisen black metalin uranuurtaja. Toinen norjalainen yhtye Immortal kehitti 1990-luvulla black metalia täysin vastakkaiseen suuntaan. ”Ilkeyden, mahtipontisuuden ja huonotuulisuuden ilmentymäksi” kuvailtu Immortal karsi musiikistaan kaikki ylimääräiset vaikutteet ja tehokeinot ja teki siitä mahdollisimman yksinkertaista. Immortalin kitaristit myös olivat kenties nopeimmat tuohon mennessä levyttäneet kitaristit. Jotkut uuden polven yhtyeet ovat alkaneet käyttää puhdasta laulua, syntetisaattoreita, naissolisteja sekä erilaisia orkesteri- ja kuorosovituksia. Jotkut yhtyeet ovat yhdistäneet black metalin ja noisen tai ambientin, kuten Varg Vikernesin yhden miehen yhtye Burzum. Tunnetuin moderni black metal -yhtye lienee Dimmu Borgir, jonka mahtipontiset teemat ovat vieneet black metalin kauas ensimmäisten yhtyeiden musiikillisesti heikkotasoisistakin esityksistä. Dimmu Borgirin menestyksen myötä black metal on saavuttanut musiikkimaailmassa merkittävän aseman. Black metaliin kuuluvia elementtejä, kuten raivokasta karjuntaa tuplabasarien ja kiertävän riffin tahdissa, on 2000-luvulla alettu käyttää yhä useammin muissakin metallimusiikin alalajeissa. Seuraavat musiikkinäytteet havainnollistavat black metalin syntymistä, kehittymistä, vakiintumista ja etenemistä nykyiseen muotoonsa. Varhaisin näyte on vuodelta 1982 ja tuorein vuodelta 1999. Musiikkityylin alalajit Melodinen black metal on nimensä mukaisesti melodisempaa ja kevyempää black metalia. Samankaltainen ja edelliseen usein sekoitettu tyylilaji on sinfoninen black metal, jossa on orkestraalisia ja sinfonisia elementtejä. Sinfoniset black metal -yhtyeet kehittivät tyylinsä 1990-luvun alun black metalista. Ne soittavat usein syntetisaattoreilla ja kosketinsoittimilla surullisia ja melodisia sointukulkuja, jotka muodostavat vastakohdan raivokkaille kitarariffeille. Sinfoninen black metal on usein saanut vaikutteita progressiivisesta ja goottimetallista. Emperor oli sinfonisen black metalin edelläkävijä, ja muista yhtyeistä voidaan mainita Tiamat ja Samael. Viikinkimetalliksi kutsuttu tyylilaji käsittelee sanoituksissaan viikinkejä, barbaareja, Skandinavian esihistoriaa sekä vanhoja skandinaavisia myyttejä ja uskontoja. Viikinkimetalli on saanut paljon vaikutteita folk metalista. On myös huomattavan melodisia viikinkimetalliyhtyeitä, joiden black metal -vaikutteet ovat vähäisiä. Samantapainen tyylilaji on myös pagan black metal, jonka sanoitukset käsittelevät pakanallisuutta. Blackened death metal eli black death metal on tyylilaji, jossa black- ja death metal yhdistyvät. Vaikutteita otetaan molemmista tyylilajeista, joista yleensä toinen hallitsee. Yksi ensimmäisistä tyylilajin yhtyeistä oli suomalainen Belial, mutta jo 1980-luvulla Slayer ja Morbid Angel enteilivät sitä musiikillaan, joka yhdisteli sekä black että death metalista saatuja vaikutteita. Modernimpaan suuntaukseen kuuluvat esimerkiksi yhdysvaltalainen Angelcorpse, brittiläinen Akercocke ja kanadalainen Axis of Advance. Toisinaan puhutaan myös blackened thrash metalista, kun tarkoitetaan musiikkia, jossa yhdistyy black ja thrash metalia. Monet black metal -artistit ovat Varg Vikernesin jalanjäljissä tehneet myös dark ambientin suuntaista musiikkia. Tätä kutsutaan joskus nimellä ambient black metal tai black ambient. Black ambientissa keskitytään musiikin sijasta tunnelman luontiin, ja kappaleet pohjautuvat vahvasti samaan (usein yksinkertaiseen) riffiin, jota toistetaan ja muunnellaan. Sanoitukset Sanoitukset vaihtelevat black metalin eri tyylisuuntien välillä paljonkin. Usein käsiteltyjä aiheita ovat kristinuskon vastustus, sekasorto, epäjärjestys, saatanallisuus ja pakanallisuus, mutta jotkut black metal -yhtyeet suosivat rasistisia, fasistisia ja kansallissosialistisia teemoja. Tyypillistä on avoin satanismin ja saatananpalvonnan julistaminen, ja kristinuskon ja muidenkin uskontojen voimakas arvostelu on suorastaan välttämätöntä. Saatanaa on käytetty black metal -sanoituksissa myös vertauskuvana, joka viittaa ihmisen eläimelliseen, luonnollisena pidettyyn puoleen. Joidenkin black metal -yhtyeiden mielestä kristinusko on alistanut ihmiset ja saanut nämä kieltämään oikean luonteensa. Alice Cooper, joka on vaikuttanut shock rockillaan myös black metalin syntyyn, arveli kuitenkin Metal: A Headbanger's Journey -dokumentissa (2005) saatananpalvonnan ja Saatanan esiintyvän black metal -sanoituksissa samalla tavalla kuin muutkin hahmot perinteisissä tarinoissa. Cooper oli melko varma siitä, että jos joku haluaisi oikeasti julistaa saatananpalvontaa, hän tuskin tekisi niin rock-musiikin avulla. Individualismi on black metalissa hyvin arvostettu piirre. Saatana edustaa monesti black metal -sanoituksissa vapautta, mikä näkyy äärimmillään sekasorron ylistämisenä. Aihetta tutkinut Keith Kahn-Harris mainitsee esimerkkinä yhdysvaltalaisen Wheremyskin-fanzinen 1990-luvun lopussa julistaman viestin: ”Tapa kaikki pyhä, tapa kaikki muu, tapa sitten itsesi”. Epäjärjestykseen ja arvojen kieltämiseen pyritään myös eristäytymällä muusta maailmasta. Kahn–Harris mainitsee ääriesimerkkinä, että jotkut black metal -harrastajat välttävät yhteisöllistä vuorovaikutusta niin pitkälle kuin mahdollista. He pitävät usein itseään parempina kuin ”heikot ihmiset”, joita suurin osa ihmiskunnasta on. "Alun perin black metal perustui satanismin ajatuksiin yksilönvapaudesta, eikä siihen liittynyt mitään yhteisöllisyyttä. Silloin tällainen satanistinen asenne, jossa sääntöjen olemattomuus ja siihen liittyvä imago muodostuvat suoranaiseksi säännöksi itsessään, on hyvin paradoksaalinen. Sillä hetkellä, kun teen itse jotain miellyttääkseni massoja, kaikki aiemmin tekemäni muuttuu valheeksi." (Emperorin kitaristi Ihsahn Terrorizer-lehden haastattelussa toukokuussa 2008) Myös fantasiateemat ovat black metalissa yleisiä. Viikinkimetallissa haikaillaan takaisin aikaan, jolloin kristinusko ei ollut saapunut Skandinaviaan. Tyypillistä on myös vanhojen pakanajumalien ja -uskontojen kunnioittaminen ja kiinnostus mytologiaa ja esihistoriaa kohtaan. Maaseutu ja luontokin ovat suosittuja aiheita, ja kesyttömät metsät ja vuoristot muodostavat vastakohdan kaupungistuneiden ihmisten elinympäristölle. Amerikkalaisten kirjailijoiden H. P. Lovecraftin ja Robert E. Howardin tarinat ovat innoittaneet joitain yhtyeitä. J. R. R. Tolkienin Taru sormusten herrasta on vaikuttanut myös paljon, ja jotkut yhtyeet, kuten Gorgoroth, ovat ottaneet nimensä suoraan siitä. Itävaltalainen tunnelmallisen black metalin uranuurtaja Summoning kuvailee lyriikoissaan lähes pelkästään Tolkienin maailmaa, onpa yhtye julkaissut myös tiettävästi ainoan Mordorin mustalla kielellä esitetyn kappaleen "Mirdautas Vras". Myös filosofi Friedrich Nietzschen ajatukset ovat vaikuttaneet black metal -yhtyeisiin. Black metal -yhtyeet ovat toisinaan käsitelleet myös rasistisia ja fasistisia, jopa kansallissosialismiin liittyviä aiheita. Black metal -sanoituksissa tulee usein vahvasti esille maaseudun ihannointi ja kaupunkeja kohtaan koettu vastenmielisyys ja epäluulo, mikä oli tyypillistä 1800- ja 1900-luvun fasistisille ja rasistisille liikkeille. Myös kansallissosialistit olivat kiinnostuneita mystiikasta ja antikristillisyydestä. Sosiaalidarwinismi ja eugeniikka eli ”rotuhygienia” ovat kiinnostaneet monia black metalin kuuntelijoita, ja jotkin yhtyeet ovatkin omaksuneet äärioikeistolaisia aatteita. Yhtyeitä, joiden sanoitusten pääaiheet liittyvät fasismiin, kutsutaan kansallissosialistiseksi black metaliksi (engl. National Socialist Black Metal, lyh. NSBM). Näiden yhtyeiden mielestä juutalais-kristilliset arvot ovat tuhonneet muinaiset kulttuurit ja kansat ja orjuuttaneet ihmiskunnan. On kuitenkin huomattava, että yleensä black metal -yhtyeet eivät ole poliittisesti suuntautuneita ja kansallissosialistiset yhtyeet ovat pieni vähemmistö. Tyylilajin suurimmaksi nimeksi mielletään yleensä saksalainen Absurd. Nykyään tyylilajin yhtyeitä on paljon Itä-Euroopassa ja Venäjällä, missä kansallissosialismin ohella ylistetään myös muun muassa panslavismia. Erikseen voidaan mainita venäläinen, muutaman yhtyeen muodostama ryhmittymä BlazeBirth Hall, johon kuuluu sellaisia yhtyeitä kuten Forest, Branikald, Nitberg ja Rundagor, sekä maailmanlaajuinen The Pagan Front, johon yllä mainitun Absurdin lisäksi kuuluu muun muassa Graveland, Kroda ja Temnozor. Sanoitukset ovat olennainen osa black metalia. Pintapuolisesti voisi päätellä, että ainoa varma black metalin tunnusmerkki on antikristilliset ja saatanalliset sanoitukset. Nykyiseen black metaliin on kuitenkin vakiintunut tiettyjä musiikillisia erityispiirteitä, joita vain harvoin tavataan muussa metallimusiikissa. Näin ei ole aina ollut: ”white metalina” tunnetun kristillisen metallimusiikin tienraivaajana pidetyn Trouble-yhtyeen Eric Wagnerin mukaan 1980-luvun alussa black metalina pidettiin Slayeria (thrash metal -tyylisuunnan edelläkävijää) ja jopa Danzigia, joka on nykykäsityksen mukaan tyyliltään lähinnä heavy metalia. Molempien yhtyeiden sanoitukset käsittelevät kuolemaa, pimeyttä ja uskonnonvastaisuutta, mutta niitä ei silti nykyään luokitella black metal -yhtyeiksi. Musiikillisesti black metalin valtavirtaa muistuttavien, mutta sanoituksissaan kristillisiä aiheita käsittelevien yhtyeiden musiikkia kutsutaan unblack metaliksi. Tämän musiikkityylin tienraivaajana toimi australialainen yhden miehen yhtye Horde. Lavaesiintyminen Toisin kuin useimmissa muissa musiikkityyleissä, monet black metal -yhtyeet eivät koskaan konsertoi. Jotkut yhtyeet eivät edes voi järjestää kiertueita, koska niissä on vain yksi jäsen. Toiset taas eivät vain halua esiintyä. Burzumin ainoa jäsen Varg Vikernes on kertonut, ettei halunnut tehdä esiintymisiä, koska hänellä on eri vaikuttimet musiikin tekoon kuin perinteisissä rock-piireissä. Toisaalta jotkut yhtyeet käyttävät esiintyessään sessiojäseniä. Konsertoivien yhtyeiden esiintyminen saattaa olla kuitenkin hyvin värikästä: esimerkiksi Immortalin Abbath Doom Occulta harrastaa tulenpuhallusta konserteissa. Jo varhaisilla black metal -yhtyeillä oli omintakeinen pukeutumistyyli. Venomin jäsenet pukeutuivat mustiin nahkahousuihin, piikikkäisiin käsivarsinauhoihin ja rannekkeisiin ja esiintyivät konserteissa paidatta. Mercyful Faten laulaja King Diamond teki kuuluisaksi mustavalkoiset kasvomaalaukset. Hän sai ajatuksen Alice Cooperilta ja yhdisteli asustukseensa väärinpäin käännettyjä ristejä. Myöhemmin tästä kehittyi corpse paintiksi kutsuttu kasvomaalaus, jossa kasvot maalataan muuten valkoisiksi, mutta silmät ympäröidään mustilla renkailla. Sarcófagon corpse paint muistutti jo paljon nykyistä tyyliä, ja sitä onkin kutsuttu ensimmäiseksi aidoksi corpse paintiksi. Maalauksen tarkoitus on saada kantajansa muistuttamaan kuollutta ja tehdä hänestä synkän ja pelottavan näköinen. Erilaisia piikkikoruja on black metalissa käytetty paljon. Hellhammerin ja Celtic Frostin perustaja Tom Gabriel Warrior poseerasi To Mega Therion -albumin takakannessa kokonaan piikkeihin ja nahkaan sonnustautuneena, ja Bathoryn Quorthon esiintyi joissakin promootiokuvissa samaan tapaan pukeutuneena. Norjalaisessa black metalissa pukeutuminen on mennyt vieläkin pitemmälle. Corpse paintin lisäksi vakiovarustukseen on kuulunut nahka-asusteita, korkeakorkoisia ja -vartisia saappaita, hopeakoruja, tekoverta ja niittejä. Käsivarsinauhat, joissa on jopa kymmenien senttimetrien mittaisia piikkejä, ovat olleet tyypillisiä. Keskiaikaiset aseet ja kidutusvälineet ovat erilaisissa promootiokuvissa yleisiä, ja erityisesti Immortal ja Emperor ovat käyttäneet niitä. Pyrkimys pukeutua mahdollisimman sotaisasti tai nahkaan, niitteihin ja piikkeihin on joskus mennyt niin äärimmäisyyksiin, että se on kääntynyt itseään vastaan. Yhtyeet ovat saattaneet näyttää suorastaan naurettavilta, ja kuvat on käsitetty epähuomiossa camp-henkisiksi vitseiksi. Erityisesti Immortalille on usein naurettu, ja yhtyeen ulkonäöstä on tullut irvailun aihe internetissä. Vaikka Immortalin esiintymisessä onkin nähty koomisia piirteitä, se ei todennäköisesti ollut alkuperäinen tarkoitus. Symboliikka Black metalissa yhtyeiden symboleina, kuten tunnuksina ja albumien kansina on käytetty synkkiä aiheita, mikä on säilynyt yhdistävänä tekijänä koko black metalin historian ajan. Corpse paintin lisäksi symboliikkaan kuuluvat ylösalaisin käännetty risti, pentagrammi, vuohen pää (Baphomet) ja muut vastaavanlaiset kuviot. Myös taiteilijanimet ovat suosittuja. Anton LaVey on koonnut vuonna 1969 Saatanalliseen raamattuunsa ”Infernaalisia nimiä” (engl. The Infernal Names), jotka ovat olleet salaniminä hyvin suosittuja. Jotkut on otettu yksittäisen muusikon taiteilijanimiksi, toiset koko yhtyeen nimiksi. Luetteloa on seurattu niin tarkasti, että Mayhemin perustaja Øystein Aarseth otti LaVeyn väärin kirjoittaman nimen Euronymous taiteilijanimekseen oikean Eurynomos-muodon sijasta. Black metal Suomessa Suomessa alkoi olla black metalin harrastajia 1980-luvun lopussa. Suomalainen black metal on niin musiikkinsa, aatteensa kuin esiintymisensäkin puolesta paljon velkaa norjalaisille yhtyeille. 1990-luvun puolivälissä, kun black metal ei yleisesti ollut vielä kovin tunnettua, se oli kuitenkin Suomessa jo laajahko ja tunnettukin alakulttuuri. Suomalaisen black metalin suurimpia nimiä ovat Impaled Nazarene, Beherit ja Barathrum. Suomalainen black metal herätti huomiota myös ulkomailla. Kun 1990-luvun alussa arvostettu metallimusiikkilehti Metal Hammer julkaisi saksankielisessä painoksessaan luettelon kymmenestä maailman huonoimmasta yhtyeestä, Impaled Nazarene ja Beherit olivat sen kärjessä. Vuosina 1989–1996 toiminut Beherit oli suomalaisen black metal -skenen uranuurtajia, ja sen pelkistetty tyyli innoitti monia nuorempia black metal -yhtyeitä. Vuonna 1990 perustettu Impaled Nazarene on vanhin edelleen toimiva suomalainen black metal -yhtye. Yhtye sai heti alkuun mainetta aggressiivisena ja erittäin provosoivana live-esiintyjänä. Keulakuva Mika Luttinen kertoi esikuvistaan näin: "Silloin ku me alettiin vetää tätä meidän systeemii, ei Suomessa ollu oikeestaan ku Beherit, Barathrum ja me ku teki tätä tällaisella paineella. – – Meillä oli Sepulturan eka levy ja Sarcófago. Brasilian skene oli tärkee vaikuttaja, ja sitä mikä erotti meitä muista oli, et osa meidän bändistä kuunteli punkkia." (Mika Luttinen) Impaled Nazarenen esikoisalbumi Tol Cormpt Norz Norz Norz on noussut suomalaisen black metalin klassikoksi. Yhtye sai laajaa julkisuutta noustuaan Radio Mafian suomalaisalbumien listalla 40:nneksi. Musiikin erikoisuus lisäsi sen saamaa huomiota. Impaled Nazarene on ”pahamaineinen” yhtye, joka herättää keskustelua. Vuonna 1990 perustettu Barathrum on herättänyt laajaa huomiota myös black metal -piirien ulkopuolella ja noussut merkittäväksi vaikuttajaksi. Se on myös yksi pitkäikäisimmistä suomalaisista black metal -yhtyeistä. Barathrumin provokatiivisuus ja konsertit ovat nostaneet sen toistuvasti otsikoihin. Vaikka black metalin huono maine onkin parantunut, se on yhä herättänyt välillä kohua Suomessakin. Porvoon tuomiokirkon tuhopolton jälkeen black metal nousi jälleen julkisuuteen, kun kirkonpolttaja kertoi saaneensa innoitusta Burzumin Varg Vikernesiltä. Kiistanalaisuus harrastajien keskuudessa Black metal herättää kannattajissaan ristiriitaisia tunteita, sillä monet elitistisesti ajattelevat black metal -puristit halveksivat niitä, jotka kuuntelevat black metal -tyylin rajamailla olevia yhtyeitä. Oikeina black metal -yhtyeinä pidetään yleensä ensimmäisiä, epäkaupallisia yhtyeitä, kuten Mayhemiä, Darkthronea, Emperoria, Satyriconia, Immortalia, Burzumia ja Gorgorothia. Uudempien black metalin tyylisuuntien yhtyeitä ei välttämättä pidetä ”oikeana” black metalina. Dimmu Borgiria ja Cradle of Filthiä on pidetty tyypillisinä esimerkkeinä siitä, miten musiikkityyli kääntyy valtavirtaa kohti ja albumien myyntiluvut kasvavat. Dimmu Borgirin kitaristi Silenoz on myöntänyt, että osa black metalin salaperäisyydestä ja erilaisuudesta on suosion myötä kadonnut, mutta toisaalta hänen mukaansa lajin alkuaikojen tyyliä tuskin edes voisi enää tavoittaa. Äärimetallin musiikkia ja kulttuuria tutkinut kirjailija Keith Kahn-Harris kuvaili black metal -artistien uskottavuusongelmaa vuonna 2007: "Norjassa monet black metal -vaikuttajat sotkeutuivat 90-luvulla kirkkojen polttoihin, istuivat vankilassa ja tekivät rajoja rikkovaa musiikkia, mutta nykyään he ovat vähän alle nelikymppisiä, viettävät hiljaista ja mukavaa elämää, tekevät musiikkia ja tuottavat albumeita. – – Jotkut black metalin harrastajat pitävät tätä ongelmallisena. Jos joku haluaa olla ”black metal”, myös hänen elämänsä on oltava täysin ”black metalia”." (Keith Kahn-Harris Terrorizer-lehden haastattelussa toukokuussa 2007) Bathoryn Quorthon piti eräässä haastattelussa black metalin ongelmana sitä, että menestyvien yhtyeiden musiikki saattaa olla huonoa, mutta sitä myydään paljon tehokkaan ja runsaan mainonnan avulla. Kaikki ei kuitenkaan ole välttämättä kiinni mainonnasta tai muista musiikin ulkopuolisista tekijöistä, sillä myös vanhat, huonolla äänenlaadulla nauhoittaneet ”autotalliyhtyeet” menestyvät yhä. Toisaalta Quorthon oli myös sitä mieltä, että asioiden on muututtava ja mikäli black metal -yhtyeet edelleen ottaisivat mallia 1980-luvun alkupään yhtyeistä, tyylilaji tuskin kehittyisi mihinkään. Black metalin suhde erityisesti kristilliseen black metaliin eli unblack metaliin on kiistanalainen, varsinkin perinteisen black metalin harrastajien mielestä. Jotkut varhaiset unblack metal -yhtyeet käyttivät tyylistään jotain muuta nimeä, sillä black metal yhdistettiin lähes poikkeuksetta saatananpalvontaan. Horde kutsui musiikkiaan ”holy unblack metal” -nimityksellä (suom. pyhä epämusta metalli), ja Antestor puhui ”sorrow metalista” (suom. surumetalli), mutta nykyisin useimmat unblack metal -yhtyeet ajattelevat black metalin muuttuneen aatteellisesta suuntauksesta puhtaasti musiikilliseksi, ja siksi ne kutsuvat omaakin musiikkiaan black metaliksi. Monesti kuitenkin koko ajatusta ”kristillisestä black metalista” pidetään mahdottomana. Murder Music – Black Metal -dokumentissa 2007 haastateltiin useita black metal -muusikkoja, ja kaikki olivat sitä mieltä, että black metal ei voi olla kristillistä. Satyriconin laulaja Satyr kuitenkin kertoi mielipiteenään, ettei black metalin välttämättä tarvitse olla saatanallista, mutta sen on oltava synkkää. Arvostelu Black metalilla on ollut huono maine siihen liittyvien rikosten vuoksi, ja koko tyylilajia on usein arvosteltu voimakkaasti. Black metal on yhdistetty saatananpalvontaan ja kansallissosialismiin ja sitä on pidetty syyllisenä rikoksiin ja väkivaltaan. Aihetta on ruodittu lehdistössä, televisiodokumenteissa, elokuvissa ja kirjallisuudessa. Yleensä arvostelu ei ole kohdistunut musiikkiin, vaan sanoituksiin ja yhtyeiden jäsenten toimintaan. Black metalin harrastajia on kritisoitu siitä, että he kyllä paheksuvat itseensä kohdistuvaa arvostelua, mutta eivät osaa kyseenalaistaa sanoituksia, joihin kritiikki kohdistuu. On myös nähty ristiriita siinä, että black metal -piirit eivät itse kestä arvostelua, vaikka black metal -sanoitukset ovat hyvin suvaitsemattomia. Norjalainen Det Svarte Alvor -dokumentti (Suomessa nimellä Pimeyttä, pahuutta, kylmyyttä) kritisoi black metalin rikollisia aineksia, mutta se näytti asiasta myös toisen puolen. Suomessa ehkä tunnetuin aihetta käsitellyt tutkimus oli pienen kohun synnyttänyt, MOT-sarjassa esitetty dokumentti Saatanalliset sävelet, jossa black metal yhdistettiin saatananpalvontaan ja natsismiin. Dokumentti herätti myös arvostelua siitä, että se esitti virheellisia tietoja ja yleisti asioita liikaa. Saatanalliset sävelet on eniten palautetta saanut MOT-dokumentti. Dokumentin ohjannut Martti Backman vastasi saamaansa arvosteluun ja oli sitä mieltä, että jos black metal -fanit eivät todella ole saatananpalvojia, heidän tulisi sanoutua irti sitä kannattavista yhtyeistä. Hän myös oli huolestunut siitä, että vaikka black metal -sanoituksia ei olisikaan tehty vakavasti otettaviksi, joku saattaa silti ottaa ne tosissaan ikävin seurauksin. Monet ensimmäisen aallon black metal -vaikuttajat tuomitsivat välittömästi norjalaisten 1990-luvun rikokset ja tekivät pesäeroa koko black metal -tyyliin. Esimerkiksi sveitsiläisessä Hellhammerissa ja Celtic Frostissa soittanut Tom Gabriel Warrior sanoi, että black metal oli "luolamiesten musiikkia, jonka myötä eurooppalaiset palaisivat syömään sormin". Myös ruotsalaisen Bathoryn Quorthon oli selvästi ärsyyntynyt, kun hänen väitettiin innoittaneen rikollisuuteen: "Että ne sanovat ammentaneensa inspiraatiota minun sanoituksistani? Minun piti oikein tarkistaa, josko siellä kehotettaisiin ratkomaan auki joku tämän seksuaalisen orientoitumisen takia. Minun sanoitukseni olivat abstraktia fantasiaa. Jos joku ei osaa suhtautua niihin kuin kummitusjuttuun, – – tyyppi on yksinkertaisesti pihalla." (Quorthon) Sympatiaa norjalaisten toimet ovat saaneet lähinnä maanmiehiltä. Emperorin alkuperäinen basisti Mortiis, joka sittemmin ryhtyi tekemään yhden miehen black metal/ambient-show'ta, totesi: "Ne kirkon poltot ja muu meininki? En ollut mestoilla, kun suurin osa niistä tapahtui, mikä sinänsä on hyvä, sillä en joutunut linnaan, tai vastaavaa. Mutta rehellisesti sanoen? Arvostan sitä kuviota. Symbolisena eleenä? Täydestä sydämestäni." (Mortiis) Impaled Nazarene on herättänyt runsaasti kohua Suomessa ja muuallakin maailmassa. Berliiniläisen Antifa-ryhmän mukaan yhtye on yllyttänyt homofobiaan, väkivaltaan, satanismiin, saatananpalvontaan ja kansallissosialismiin. Australiassa Impaled Nazarenen esiintyminen kiellettiin yhtyeen provokatiivisen sanoman vuoksi. Pariisissa toimiva kommunistinen nuorisojärjestö närkästyi vuonna 1994 Impaled Nazarenelle sen Suomi Finland Perkele -albumista, varsinkin kappaleesta ”Total War Winter War”, jossa kerrotaan, kuinka talvisodassa kuoli 200 000 venäläistä, ja uhataan tappaa heidät kaikki, jos he haluavat uutta sotaa. Järjestö vaati ranskalaista FNAC-kauppaketjua poistamaan Suomi Finland Perkele -albumin myynnistä. Kauppaketju taipui vaatimukseen, mutta sekosi viivakoodeissa ja poistikin vahingossa albumin Ugra-Karma. Impaled Nazarene sanoi, että ”Total War Winter War” perustui todellisiin talvisodan tapahtumiin. Yleisemmällä tasolla yhtye on kommentoinut siihen kohdistettua arvostelua sanomalla, että se tekee kappaleita osin huumorimielellä ja pyrkii satiiriin. Yhdysvaltalainen internet-huutokauppakamari eBay poisti vuonna 2006 sivuiltaan eräitä black metal -yhtyeiden, erityisesti Burzumin albumeja. Huutokauppakamari vetosi säädöksiinsä siitä, että sellaiset myyntiartikkelit, jotka kehottavat väkivaltaan, rasismiin tai suvaitsemattomuuteen tai loukkaavat uskonnonvapautta, poistetaan. Poistoja perusteltiin myös sillä, että albumit olivat natsistisia tai ylistivät uusnatsistisia järjestöjä. Myös muiden metallimusiikin tyylisuuntien edustajat ovat arvostelleet black metalia. Slayer-yhtyeen kitaristi Kerry King on sanonut, että norjalaiset black metal -muusikot käyttävät enemmän aikaa ristiriitojen luomiseen kuin musiikin tekemiseen ja kehittämieen. Kingin mukaan norjalainen black metal on yksinkertaisesti "paskaa". Slayerin keulahahmo, basisti-laulaja Tom Araya on todennut samaan tapaan, että norjalaiset black metal -muusikot ovat "synkkiä valkoisia urpoja, jotka jäädyttävät aivonsa ja ajattelevat hitaasti". Merkittäviä black metal -albumeja Etenkin black metalin varhaisten edustajien albumit ovat saaneet suosiota sekä black metal -piireissä että yleisesti musiikkilehdistössä. Black metalin harrastajat ovat arvostaneet erityisesti Venomia ja Bathorya, ja myöhempiä vaikuttajia ovat olleet Mayhemin Euronymous ja Burzumin Varg Vikernes. Monet aloittelevat black metal -yhtyeet ovat tehneet covereita Bathoryn black metal -kauden albumeilta sekä Mayhemin ensimmäisiltä levyiltä. Encyclopaedia Metallumin tietokanta löytää "Venom cover" -haulla 245, "Burzum cover" -haulla 319, "Mayhem cover" -haulla 334 ja "Bathory cover" -haulla peräti 366 eri levytystä. Beheritin The Oath of Black Blood oli ensimmäinen suomalainen täyspitkä black metal -albumi, ja se on Suomessa melko arvostettu. * Venom – Black Metal (1982) * Bathory – Bathory (1984) * Celtic Frost – To Mega Therion (1985) * Sarcófago – I.N.R.I. (1987) * Mayhem – Deathcrush (1987) EP * Blasphemy - Fallen Angel of Doom (1990) * Beherit – The Oath of Black Blood (1991) * Master's Hammer – Rituál (1991) * Burzum – Burzum (1992) * Impaled Nazarene – Tol Cormpt Norz Norz Norz (1992) * Darkthrone – A Blaze in the Northern Sky (1992) * Immortal – Pure Holocaust (1993) * Beherit – Drawing Down the Moon (1993) * Mayhem – De Mysteriis Dom Sathanas (1994) * Burzum – Hvis Lyset Tar Oss (1994) * Emperor – In the Nightside Eclipse (1994) * Dimmu Borgir – Enthrone Darkness Triumphant (1997) Black metalin alalajeja * Sinfoninen black metal * Dark metal * Blackened death metal * Sotametalli * Pagan black metal * Viikinkimetalli * Kansallissosialistinen black metal * Post-black metal * Unblack metal Luokka:Metallimusiikin alalajit